


Bloodied Stars

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun is the bright light to Yixing's eternal night
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Bloodied Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hey? Hello, everyone? Hi, writer here!  
> Ahem, this self-prompt was inspired by the song _Do It For Me_ by Rosenfeld, specifically the _"take off your clothes, give me your trust"_ , _"hold my head, I'll make you feel like never before"_ and _"say my name, all I wanna do is hear you scream in pain"_ parts. Uh, yes.  
> For visuals: _Lose Control_ Yixing (rather fitting with the theme lol) and _Delight_ Baekhyun (with his hair styled up so you can see the sidecut, y'all know what I'm talking about!)

The apartment was dark, only a few lights offering any illumination. Outside of the large windows, Seoul was alive and vibrant even with the cloak of night shrouding her.

Some cities simply never slept.

Which fit certain beings well. Beings like Yixing, who thrived in the night and nowadays could live nearly normal lives in the middle of sleepless cities, surrounded by sleepless people. No one questioned you when you lived by the same rules.

The glass was cold beneath Yixing’s fingertips, a few degrees lower than his own body temperature, enough to be noticeable. It never bothered him, though, the sensation neither pleasant nor uncomfortable. It was just _there_ , existing.

A difference, nothing more and nothing less.

Another presence filled the room, like bright light, a beacon that immediately drew all of Yixing’s attention to it. He could feel, hear, _taste_ the presence, already starting to sense that by now well-known hunger.

Every single step echoed in Yixing’s ears, louder and louder the closer they came, every little breath, every little heartbeat joining in until it was _all_ that Yixing could hear, the rest of the world completely shut out.

All of the neon ceased to exist, only blinding starlight left.

“I’m sorry for being late.” How could a voice be so melodious even when only speaking? “Didn’t expect so many people to be out and about still.”

A blurred figure appeared in the window, but Yixing could see each and every feature perfectly in his mind, he did not need the twisted reflection.

And soon the figure was sliding in between Yixing and the window, a tiny frown on his face.

“Why aren’t you paying me any attention?”

“You stole all of my attention the moment you walked inside, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing said, moving his fingers from the window to Baekhyun’s cheek, watching him shiver a little from the cold.

Yixing could no longer remember the feeling of being cold, instead having to _live vicariously_ through Baekhyun and his reactions. It was intriguing, seeing the way his skin puckered due to the sensation, a left-over response from when humans had fur and used it to create better insulation.

Or, that was what they theorized it was from, at least. Yixing just found it charming on Baekhyun.

“You’re disappearing on me again,” Baekhyun muttered, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing as he gave a tiny little pout.

Yixing could not help but tap a finger against Baekhyun’s lips, finding the pout incredibly adorable. It had gotten Baekhyun out of trouble a few too many times, honestly, because Yixing was too weak for it. And he was not afraid to acknowledge it.

“Am not, I’m simply memorizing you,” Yixing answered, moving his finger to trace the peculiar shape of Baekhyun’s mouth.

He really should have expected the tongue flicking across the pad of his finger.

“Considering everything, one would think you’d have me perfectly memorized down to every little imperfection by now,” Baekhyun murmured, Yixing feeling the faint puffs of air, _vibrations_ , of his words against the skin of his finger.

“Mmh, one would think so,” Yixing agreed, switching over to slowly swipe his thumb across Baekhyun’s lower lip. Tilting his head, Yixing gave a tiny smile. “One last time doesn’t hurt, though.”

It took only the barest pressure for Baekhyun’s lips to willingly part, Yixing’s thumb sliding inside easily. Sucking on the digit, Baekhyun hummed, eyelids fluttering - before his teeth closed around it, lips spreading into a mischievous grin. And Yixing wondered if Baekhyun had any idea what he was doing by so blatantly provoking the predator inside of Yixing - but considering how well Yixing knew Baekhyun inside and out, it was highly likely that Baekhyun did the same.

“I thought I was the vampire here?” Yixing amusedly asked, raising an eyebrow as he ignored the beginning simmering in his body for now.

Baekhyun bit down a tiny bit harder - still nowhere near enough to even come close to hurting Yixing - before he released Yixing’s thumb and licked his lips.

“I have an oral fixation,” Baekhyun said, blinking wide eyes filled with feigned innocence at Yixing.

“No, you’re a _menace_ ,” Yixing said, letting a hint of growl slip into his voice as he grabbed Baekhyun by the jaw, holding him in place against the window. “That was the very first thing I memorized about you.”

“I don’t believe you,” Baekhyun said with a little chuckle, words somewhat distorted by Yixing’s grip.

“Fine, it was the second thing,” Yixing admitted. “The first thing was your eyes.”

The cheeky smile on Baekhyun’s lips softened a little around the edges, said eyes suddenly filling with a few more tiny stars. Yixing had spent maybe a few too many nights and days getting lost amongst them, yet not feeling the slightest bit of regret about it.

But now was not the time for sappy sentimentality - Yixing was on a mission.

“Let’s see if I can make at least a few of the stars in your eyes go supernova,” Yixing murmured, leaning closer to Baekhyun and taking great pleasure in the resulting shivers. “Maybe I can even turn your eyes into black holes.”

Yixing only let Baekhyun exhale a single shaky breath before he surged forwards the last bit to claim those so very inviting lips.

It was always so intoxicating, kissing Baekhyun. Not only because of just how easy it would be for Yixing to nick Baekhyun’s lips and get a taste - skin hiding blood so very thin - but also because Baekhyun in and of himself was so intoxicating. Most people instinctively submitted to the predators vampires were, but Baekhyun never really fully did. And on those few occasions he gave Yixing full control, it was always an active choice.

Not only once had Yixing half-joked about Baekhyun lacking self-preservation. There had to be _some_ truth to it, though, considering Baekhyun was currently standing pressed against a window, held in place by humanity’s last somewhat natural predator, and still challenging Yixing with every move of his lips, every lick of his tongue.

_Intoxicating._

Releasing Baekhyun’s jaw, Yixing slid his hands down the other’s sides, keeping the pressure slightly less hard than Baekhyun preferred, to instead tease. Reaching hips, Yixing instead slid his hands up beneath Baekhyun’s sweater, bringing it with him on his journey up again.

Most of the time, Baekhyun did _not_ like having his clothes ripped apart, which Yixing had learnt the hard way. Apparently Baekhyun was very attached to several of the pieces in his wardrobe, which had been made very clear after Yixing had torn through a t-shirt. Or, well, made very clear after Baekhyun had recovered from an orgasm and things had started to make sense in his pretty little mind again, and he had put two and two together. The two being the sound of ripping fabric and the lack of shirt being moved over his head. Ever since that day, Yixing had made sure to get explicit consent to tear clothes _before_ he tore clothes because whoever said it is easier to ask for forgiveness than to get permission was _very_ wrong.

Pulling back, Yixing eased the sweater over Baekhyun’s head and down his arms, throwing it behind himself without looking away from his little pup.

_Little_ was maybe not the best epithet to attach to Baekhyun, because he was not really small. Just a few centimeters shorter than Yixing, frame thick and solid in all the right places - but to Yixing he would always be a cute little pup. And sometimes a bitey little menace, because the oral fixation was a very real thing.

“Stop staring,” Baekhyun murmured, voice huskier than normal and a bit breathless, and Yixing would never tire of the sound.

“Never, how can I when you’re so bright?” Yixing whispered back, licking his lips as he watched the flush spread across skin.

Rose looked so lovely on Baekhyun.

“Then kiss me instead,” Baekhyun said, and Yixing knew it was a ploy to hide from his gaze, but he for sure did not mind playing along.

Grabbing Baekhyun by the hips, Yixing gently tugged him closer - but it was still hard enough for Baekhyun to give a soft gasp at the sudden manhandling, soft gasp being swallowed by Yixing in the next moment and coaxing out a soft moan instead. Wrapping his arms around Yixing’s neck, Baekhyun slid one hand’s fingers into Yixing’s hair to just hold on and stay standing as Yixing began to work on his pants to tug them down. A bit forceful, perhaps, but just enough to Baekhyun’s liking, Yixing knew. It was made more than clear from the way the pressure on Yixing’s scalp increased, Baekhyun tugging on his hair as he made a pleased little sound against Yixing’s lips.

Baekhyun’s pants were loose enough to rather easily slide down his legs and fall to the floor, Baekhyun stepping out of them and getting them out of the way without breaking the kiss. He did break it, though, with a tiny gasp as Yixing dragged his hands down Baekhyun’s back, roughly massaging every piece of skin he came into contact with, before stilling on Baekhyun’s behind. So cute and round, fitting into Yixing’s hands so perfectly…

“Why am I the only naked one?” Baekhyun mumbled against Yixing’s lips, having Yixing smile as softly drummed his fingers against Baekhyun’s skin.

“Because I can focus on two things at once even when aroused, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing answered, fully expecting the affronted protest he got in return, Baekhyun pulling back. “You’re very welcome to rectify that, though.”

“Rectify your ability to focus or your clothed state?” Baekhyun asked, one eyebrow raising as his hands slid to Yixing’s hips to grab hold of his shirt.

“I don’t mind you trying for both,” Yixing said before lifting his arms for Baekhyun to be able to remove his shirt.

“Stupid multitasking vampire,” Baekhyun muttered as he threw the shirt away, then got to work on Yixing’s pants.

Smiling, Yixing placed a hand against Baekhyun’s cheek. “There’s just so much to focus on, and even more beneath your clothes.”

“Stupid _charming_ vampire,” Baekhyun muttered, but this time there was a tiny smile on his lips, one that had Yixing’s own smile grow as Baekhyun began to slide his pants down.

Stepping out of them, Yixing kicked them to the side before getting even closer to Baekhyun.

“Now we’re both naked and able to put on a show,” Yixing whispered as he pressed his body against Baekhyun’s, feeling every little twitch, skin so _deliciously_ warm.

Turning his head to the side to be able to glance out into the night, Baekhyun bared his throat to Yixing, who immediately took advantage of the unintentional offer to run his nose up and down the fragile-looking pillar, inhaling the sweet scent of blood and _Baekhyun_ himself.

“I thought you liked keeping me to yourself, _a-ah-_ ” Baekhyun said, arching slightly as his fingers dug into Yixing’s side, Yixing having closed his lips around a piece of skin to lure some blood to the surface without actually breaking it.

It was a bit maddening to see the red bloom _just_ beneath the surface, being _so close_ to tasting it but getting nothing more than a slightly more potent whiff of the scent.

“You’re right, I do,” Yixing murmured directly into Baekhyun’s ear, taking pleasure in the hitched breath. “Maybe I should hide you away now.”

“Maybe,” Baekhyun agreed, turning his head to the other side to allow Yixing to pay it some attention too.

Pressing a kiss against the mole at the end of Baekhyun’s jaw, Yixing then continued down the left side of Baekhyun’s throat, nosing at the skin before giving every little dark smudge a bit of love. They were just so pretty, tiny stars imprinted into the skin of Yixing’s very own star, some in small clusters and some all on their own.

Yixing wanted to map the different constellations in the freckles scattered across Baekhyun’s skin.

But that was a bit hard to do when standing pressed against a window, especially since Baekhyun’s knees had a tendency to give out after a bit of attention from Yixing, and he wanted Baekhyun to be comfortable and only visible to him. So Yixing bent down a bit, enough to get his hands halfway down Baekhyun’s thighs, and then he lifted.

Baekhyun was so used to Yixing manhandling him by now that the only sound he let out was a hitched breath, hands flying up to grab Yixing’s shoulders, as he allowed himself to be carried away. The first few times had been real fun, with Baekhyun giving everything from squeaks to half-panicked curses as he was suddenly hoisted into the air, normally not having been the one to be carried and making that very vocally known.

He still sometimes did, but Yixing had to work a bit harder for those sounds nowadays.

Knowing that Yixing was not going to drop him, and most likely not walk into anything (that had happened twice, to Yixing’s shame and Baekhyun’s glee), Baekhyun wrapped his legs properly around Yixing’s waist and cupped his face with one hand, his other arm wrapped around Yixing’s shoulders. And instead of kissing Yixing properly, Baekhyun alternated between quick kitten licks and little nibbles on Yixing’s lips, so very infuriating that Yixing was a bit surprised that he made it to the bed without even stubbing a toe.

Baekhyun let out a delighted laugh as he was dropped on top of the bed, knowing why he was so _roughly_ handled, scooting up and having Yixing give a short chase after him before they were both properly lying on the bed, Yixing having caught Baekhyun by the thigh and held him still for long enough to get on top of him. Wanting a bit of revenge, Yixing buried his face against the side of Baekhyun’s throat, giving little kitten licks and nibbles to the skin until Baekhyun was giggling loudly and trying to push Yixing away.

Allowing himself to be moved, Yixing was immediately pulled down into another kiss, this one setting off sparks behind his closed eyelids, reminding him of his little _mission._ Pulling back, Yixing pushed himself up on his elbow to look down at Baekhyun, who blinked up at him in return.

“Let me know if it becomes too much,” Yixing said, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes to make sure that his pup knew that he was serious, not moving until he got a nod.

Yixing pressed a gentle kiss against the mole on Baekhyun’s throat, following it up with a gentle kiss on the mole cradled in the jugular notch. Making his way down, he then placed a kiss and nibbled a little at the mole on Baekhyun’s abdomen, softly chuckling at the way Baekhyun curled in on himself to try to get away from the probably ticklish sensation.

“Stop tickling!” Baekhyun hissed half a second later as he writhed beneath Yixing, the short puffs of air from Yixing’s chuckles most likely also a bit ticklish.

Instead of saying anything, Yixing simply continued on his way down, stopping for a quick nibble at a hipbone that had Baekhyun writhe a bit more, and then a kiss on the mole placed right on the junction between Baekhyun’s pelvis and thigh. One of the _secret_ moles that Yixing treasured a lot, that only a few knew about. That in some time only Yixing would know about.

Sliding his hands up and underneath Baekhyun’s legs, he tugged them apart to be able to lie down between them. Holding on to Baekhyun, feeling him tremble beneath him, Yixing began to explore his skin by kisses. And when he found another dark mark staining the skin of Baekhyun’s inner thigh, almost directly on top of the underlying vein, Yixing pressed a fleeting kiss against it - before without warning sinking his teeth in around it.

Howling, Baekhyun threw his head back, body arching and trying to fight its way out of Yixing’s grip, but Yixing held him steady. Wanting to prolong this for as long as possible, Yixing pulled back almost immediately, lapping up the blood flowing forth with a pleased hum.

Baekhyun tasted absolutely delicious, entire being so very exquisite. Yixing had since long grown addicted to him.

By the time the bite was already starting to heal, no more blood left on skin, Yixing pulled back a bit more, enough to be able to see it. The indentations left behind by his teeth were perfectly framing the little mole, and it looked incredibly charming.

Yixing wanted to make more marks.

Finding another pretty little freckle, Yixing kissed his way over to it, before giving it the same treatment as the last one, with Baekhyun choking on a scream.

As soon as Yixing had pulled back and licked across his bite mark, he looked up at Baekhyun. Even with his head thrown back, Yixing knew that his face was flushed a deep red - the colour having spread down to Baekhyun’s chest. Breath short and trembles worse than before, Baekhyun was obviously very affected, and Yixing was not sure it was all good.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing murmured, making sure it was loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

Relaxing somewhat and tilting his head down, Baekhyun looked over at Yixing, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. His lower lip looked redder than before - he had probably been biting on it - and Yixing sort of wanted to nibble a bit on it himself too.

“Why did you stop?” Baekhyun whispered back, voice with a slight scratchiness to it.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asked, getting a surprised expression in return, before it softened into a smile.

“More than fine,” Baekhyun answered, his smile turning lopsided. “You haven’t even made me scream loud enough that your neighbours might hear me…”

“Challenge accepted,” Yixing growled - before finding another little dark star.

By the time Yixing had framed every little beauty mark staining Baekhyun’s inner thighs - there were seven of them, Yixing had counted - Baekhyun was near delirious by the intermingled pleasure and pain. Crawling up Baekhyun’s body, Yixing blanketed his little pup, cupping his precious face and using his thumbs to wipe away the faint tear tracks marking his temples. Shaky hands slid up Yixing’s sides, trying to find purchase and pull him even closer.

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing murmured, Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttering before revealing slightly hazy eyes. “Still with me?”

Humming as he nodded, Baekhyun licked his lips. “Not screaming loud enough yet.”

Snickering softly, Yixing leaned down to nuzzle against a soft cheek.

“I think you actually did,” Yixing murmured into Baekhyun’s ear, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers dig a bit harder into his sides. “I hope no one comes to check on us, though, I don’t think I’d be able to tear myself away from you…”

“Please don’t,” Baekhyun whispered as he began to move his hips.

It was nothing much, just tiny little grinds up against Yixing, but speaking volumes of how affected he was. As if the scorching hardness pressed against Yixing’s hip already did not.

“Don’t worry, my sweet little pup, neither heaven nor hell could draw me away from you, especially not when you’re _aching_ for me,” Yixing promised, pressing down as Baekhyun grinded up and getting a moan in return. “How could I leave you this needy?”

“Y-you can’t,” Baekhyun gasped, arching up against Yixing.

“I can’t,” Yixing agreed. “Want your first now?”

As Baekhyun desperately nodded, Yixing broke out of his hold and moved down. Baekhyun hissed at the momentary lack of contact, not in the least content with it, Yixing smiling in response. _Needy pup._

Pressing a kiss to a sharp hipbone, Yixing grabbed Baekhyun by the hips to keep him in place. Knowing what was about to come, Baekhyun tangled a hand into Yixing’s hair, fingers tightening around strands as Yixing wrapped his lips around the head. There was no use in dragging this out, Baekhyun too far already - and it was not as if they would be done after this anyway. Yixing knew exactly what buttons to push to keep this going for as long as he wanted, for as long as Baekhyun’s body could take it.

The hand disappeared from Yixing’s hair as he sunk lower, Baekhyun’s back arching further. Looking up, Yixing could not help but let his gaze be drawn to that _magnificent_ throat being bared to him. He wanted to bite into it, drown in the sweetness that was Baekhyun and his blood - but he forced himself to focus all of his attention on what his mouth was doing.

It was a bit risky, blowjobs, what with Yixing having a mouthful of blood-filled appendage, but Baekhyun had once said that the risk just made things even more exciting, and ever since Yixing had tried to see it the same way.

Mostly it was just the fact that Yixing was bringing Baekhyun pleasure that kept the bloodlust to barely even a slight fizz at the back of his mind.

"O-oh god-" Baekhyun gasped, voice shaky and trembling hands fisted into the sheets.

“Not god," Yixing pulled back enough to say before going down again.

" _Yixing._ "

Humming in approval, Yixing in the next second had cum flooding his mouth as Baekhyun let out a choked-up moan, whole body shaking through an orgasm. Swallowing every drop, Yixing licked his lips as he made his way back up Baekhyun’s body, pressing soft kisses across Baekhyun’s face as he waited for him to come back down from his high.

“How many do you think I can draw out of you today?” Yixing asked as he booped Baekhyun’s cheek with his nose.

“One,” was Baekhyun’s answer, word wrapped up in a quivery chuckle. “Two if you give me an hour or three.”

“We both know that’s not true, but I’ll give you a minute,” Yixing said, brushing the slightly matted hair out of Baekhyun’s face, Baekhyun’s eyes falling closed at the tender gesture.

The fact that Baekhyun did not even protest spoke volumes - he knew just as well as Yixing that this was far from the end.

As promised, Yixing gave Baekhyun a minute - one and a half, actually - to try to get his breathing under control, before pulling back.

“On your belly, pretty pup,” Yixing requested, placing one last kiss on Baekhyun’s lips before moving off of him to allow him to turn.

“You just like me face down, ass up,” Baekhyun huffed out, half amused and half breathless.

“If I could, I would have you face up, ass up, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing said, before tapping Baekhyun’s hip.

Snorting, Baekhyun lazily rolled over, Yixing helping him all the way. And then he was faced with the broad expanse of unblemished skin stretched across strong muscles and fragile bones, all working in perfect synchronization as Baekhyun made himself a bit more comfortable.

“Good?” Yixing asked as he leaned down to press a kiss or three against the vertebrae at the base of Baekhyun’s neck, Baekhyun humming in affirmation, so Yixing began his journey south.

Scraping sharp canines down Baekhyun’s spine, Yixing preened at every little shiver it sent through Baekhyun’s body. His little pup was so sensitive…

Reaching Baekhyun’s behind, Yixing lovingly slid his hands across it, giving it a few gentle pats that pulled a shaky little chuckle out of Baekhyun. He knew all too well about Yixing’s little obsession with butts - and Baekhyun’s in particular.

Continuing a bit further down, Yixing laid down and made himself comfortable between Baekhyun’s spread legs, just taking in the sight as he hummed in contentment.

So pretty…

“I’m going to eat you up,” Yixing murmured, nipping at the back of one of Baekhyun’s thighs, adoring the little gasp it got him.

“Devour me,” Baekhyun whispered, the words so very loud to Yixing - and who was he to deny Baekhyun?

He wanted to give Baekhyun the world, and another orgasm seemed like a good start.

As soon as Yixing got his mouth on Baekhyun, Baekhyun was moaning - partially from oversensitivity and partially from pleasure. So Yixing kept the touch light, slowly increasing as Baekhyun relaxed more and more beneath him, before starting to tense up for very different reasons. It was not long before Baekhyun’s thighs were trembling, back starting to arch as he pushed himself back against Yixing.

Grabbing the lube he had already put on the bed prior to Baekhyun arriving - they both knew what was going to happen tonight - Yixing coated one hand’s fingers with the cool liquid without moving his face away from Baekhyun’s body. How could he, when Baekhyun was letting out so many pretty noises?

The pretty noises became even more, and even breathier, as Yixing slowly pushed a finger inside alongside his tongue. He knew he would have been able to immediately go to two, but he wanted to drag this out for at least a bit longer.

Not that he would be able to drag it out for _too_ long, Baekhyun’s body already straining beneath Yixing’s touch, and Yixing had to press him down hard into the mattress to stop his hips from being able to move in search of friction against the sheet. But Yixing did not give Baekhyun a second finger until Baekhyun’s gasps were edged by something that sounded almost like distress, getting a deep and long moan as he pushed inside.

Baekhyun’s little noises turned desperate quicker this time around as Yixing stretched him open, and it did not take long before Yixing was three fingers deep and finally on the hunt. But with having such intimate knowledge of Baekhyun’s body, the hunt was a short one, Yixing quickly having his fingertips massaging Baekhyun’s prostate and getting a surprised shout in return. And it was a good thing Yixing had a firm grip on Baekhyun, free hand splayed across Baekhyun’s back to forcefully hold him down, even though Baekhyun tried his damndest to wriggle his way away as he began to sob through the insistent pleasuring Yixing put him through.

In the beginning, Yixing had been much more hesitant about holding Baekhyun down and _forcing_ him to take the pleasure, not liking the way it almost seemed torturous to Baekhyun, but after a very serious conversation where Baekhyun explained exactly how he felt, and becoming more familiar with Baekhyun’s body, Yixing instead took pleasure in the way he could make Baekhyun feel so much. With Baekhyun’s help, Yixing had learned the signs to know when it was _just_ right and when it became too much, and he knew that Baekhyun would cry for real should he stop now. And possibly also kick Yixing, which even though it would not hurt him was not something Yixing wanted to experience.

So Yixing kept going, pushing Baekhyun further and further, higher and higher, until Yixing let his nails _just_ dig into the skin of Baekhyun’s back, far enough to create marks but not far enough to make them permanent - and more than enough that combined with the rest of the stimulation Baekhyun was flung over the edge with an abrupt cry.

Yixing almost felt ridiculously proud by the way Baekhyun was writhing beneath him, gasping for air that Yixing knew he was not quite able to get, knuckles white from how hard his fists were clenched around the sheet.

Pulling back slowly, Yixing let his fingers stay inside of Baekhyun as he continued to clench around them, knowing that he liked feeling full throughout his orgasm, liked feeling that connection. And it was rather intriguing, watching the rim stretched around his fingers work in time with the muscles inside, slowing down until only a few random spasms ran through Baekhyun’s form.

Gently, Yixing rolled Baekhyun over onto his back and out of the wet spot, caressing the hair out of Baekhyun’s face to be able to see it better. By now only a few stars remained in the depths of Baekhyun’s eyes, and Yixing aimed for quenching them all.

“My sweet Baekhyunnie,” Yixing murmured as he placed kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, getting a few soft sighs in return.

Baekhyun enjoyed the expressing of adoration as he was floating back down to Earth, and Yixing had no problems in the least with giving it to him. He had so much adoration for Baekhyun that it was hard _not_ to express it, honestly.

“You’re not getting anything more out of me,” Baekhyun said, a slight slur to his words, as he basked in Yixing’s attention. “Am done for, milked dry, nothing left.”

“A shame, I was looking forwards to having you on top of me, taking control and riding me into the bed until I’m driven insane,” Yixing whispered, right into Baekhyun’s ear, feeling the shiver following his words as he nipped at the lobe.

Baekhyun groaned, a deep, near guttural sound. “You don’t play fair, vampire.”

“Never claimed to,” Yixing answered, pressing a kiss to the skin just below Baekhyun’s ear. “Do you need help?”

“Give me a moment to breathe!” Baekhyun complained - but he was pushing at Yixing, too weak to actually make him move, Yixing very willing to comply anyway.

Snaking his arms around Baekhyun’s back, Yixing rolled them over until he was on his back and Baekhyun was on top of him. Obviously more satisfied with this, Baekhyun hummed to show his satisfaction, moving his head minimally to be able to press a kiss against Yixing’s chest.

“The enhanced strength really is sexy,” he mumbled, making Yixing give a muted chuckle to not have Baekhyun’s head bounce too much.

“I’m happy you enjoy it,” Yixing responded, dragging his hands up and down Baekhyun’s sides, keeping the touch fleeting enough to tease, but not light enough to tickle.

“The venom helps a lot, too,” Baekhyun continued, groaning as Yixing applied a bit more pressure to his touches as Baekhyun began to move.

“I think it’s more your fang kink than the venom,” Yixing said with a little snort as Baekhyun pulled his legs up, until he was kneeling on the bed, straddling Yixing.

Baekhyun chuckled as he slowly pushed himself upright with a hand on Yixing’s chest, blinking deceptively innocent eyes down at Yixing when he finally looked at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, fang kink? Can’t be me, I’m a pure boy.”

Slowly and very pointedly, Yixing dragged his gaze down Baekhyun’s naked body, before letting it take the same journey back up, not missing the way goosebumps arose across the path.

“Your thighs are bruised by my bitemarks and your stomach bear traces of your own cum, I really don’t think even _you_ can explain that away as something innocent,” Yixing said - and Baekhyun’s innocent expression melted away to let a dark grin take its place, looking almost as delicious as Baekhyun himself did.

Lying himself down on top of Yixing again, slowly stretching his body out with a cat-like grace, Baekhyun hiked himself far enough up that they were properly face to face.

“I think you might be right about that,” Baekhyun hummed as he started to lean down, even as Yixing in the next moment felt something press against his side. “Put your multitasking ability to something useful and lube yourself up for me, will you?”

Yixing grabbed the bottle just as Baekhyun pressed their lips together, going filthy straight from the start. It almost caused Yixing’s multitasking ability to break - Baekhyun so very overwhelming to the senses when they got this far - but luckily he managed to enthusiastically kiss back as he slicked up. Maybe he applied a tad bit too much lube, but the more lube the better, they said.

Most likely having felt Yixing finish up and throw the lube away, Baekhyun pulled back, pressing an almost out-of-place-soft last kiss to Yixing’s lips before he cradled Yixing’s face in his hands, thumbs swiping once across Yixing’s cheekbones.

“We’re doing this?” Baekhyun asked, gazing into Yixing’s eyes with both determination and question.

“It’s all up to you,” Yixing answered, cupping one of Baekhyun’s cheeks with a hand. “You know what I want.”

Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered for a moment, and when he looked down at Yixing again, his eyes were darker than before.

“I know, and we both know what I want too, just wanted to make sure,” Baekhyun whispered, a lopsided smile on his lips, traces of nervousness clinging to it.

He sat upright, though, grabbing Yixing and having him groan at the firm touch - and then groan again as Baekhyun lifted himself up, positioned himself, and then started to sink down.

Yixing had no idea what got to him the most - Baekhyun slowly impaling himself on Yixing, or Baekhyun baring his throat to Yixing with the way his head fell back. It was mixing together in his head, both tugging at him, until he felt close to going insane.

Luckily for Yixing’s sanity, it was not long before Baekhyun was sitting down proper, heaving shallow but heavy breaths as random muscles twitched as he worked on slowing his breathing and relaxing his muscles. And Yixing did all in his power to help with the process, one hand massaging Baekhyun’s thigh and the other wrapped around Baekhyun’s somewhat wilted erection to give him some pleasure to counter the ache. And from how Baekhyun’s thighs began to quiver, muscles loosening up enough to have him sink down a bit further, it seemed to be appreciated.

“Xing-” Baekhyun gasped out after a few seconds, fingers skating across Yixing’s skin, seemingly to try to pull him up, and Yixing followed along. “ _More._ ”

Understanding what Baekhyun wanted, Yixing let go of Baekhyun to instead wrap both of his arms around Baekhyun’s back and pull him impossible closer. Baekhyun groaned, a deep sound, at the action - and then he hissed as Yixing lightly bit into his pectoral.

It was a bit trickier when you went for areas with less _padding_ , where you were not really able to bite in deep no matter how much Yixing’s instincts were screaming at him to push his teeth all the way inside, but he made it work. It was not as if he needed to really go deep to have the blood start to trickle out and be able to lap it up, tongue sliding around an erect nipple as he did so, drawing moan after gasp out of Baekhyun. And it was more than deep enough for the hints of venom to get into Baekhyun’s bloodstream, and that, coupled with the nipple stimulation as well as just the bite in and of itself, had Baekhyun moving in tiny circles by the time Yixing pulled back to lick one last broad stripe across the wound.

Baekhyun used the hands he had entangled into Yixing’s hair to pull him into a deep kiss, whispering something that Yixing was rather sure was a ‘thank you’ against his lips, even though there was no need for the gratefulness. It was Yixing’s pleasure - quite literally.

As the hands disappeared from Yixing’s hair and reappeared against his chest, he allowed himself to be pushed back down onto the bed, knowing that he was about to get one hell of a show. And Baekhyun never disappointed.

He kept his hands on Yixing’s abdomen for stability for a short while, as he made sure that he was properly adjusted, before he moved his hands to Yixing’s thighs instead. Yixing only had the time to wrap his own hands around Baekhyun’s hips before Baekhyun began to _move._

Putting his thighs and core to great use, Baekhyun began to ride Yixing in earnest, body working like a wave with muscles tensing and untensing. It was mesmerizing to watch, and Yixing could not help himself, reaching out to trace the path of a drop of sweat running down between Baekhyun’s abs. It had Baekhyun’s head fall back as he clenched harder around Yixing, and Yixing thought that was a rather nice thing so he continued to let his fingers trace across Baekhyun’s abdomen, mapping out every little piece of skin he could reach from where he lay, loving every single little breathy sound slipping past Baekhyun’s lips. Sounds that turned breathier as the strain in Baekhyun’s muscles became more and more apparent.

“Ah, fuck, my legs-” Baekhyun gasped out as he fell forwards, thighs trembling with the effort of continuing to move, the two orgasms not helping his stamina in the least. He was still moving, though, too far gone in the pleasure to not move, grinding down onto Yixing with little frustrated noises as he needed more than he currently was able to take for himself.

Yixing was more than up for taking over instead, and _give._

Smoothly, one hand behind Baekhyun’s neck and one arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s back, Yixing rolled them over until he could press Baekhyun into the mattress. Baekhyun let out a long exhale as his legs came up to wrap around Yixing’s waist, more relaxed now that he did not have to do all the work. Or _any_ work, really.

“Ready?” Yixing asked as he moved his hand to dig fingers into Baekhyun’s thigh.

“Give me your all,” Baekhyun answered, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s neck.

“You already have it,” Yixing responded - not letting Baekhyun berate him for being so cheesy or stupid or whatever else he could say, by pulling back and giving a sharp thrust forwards again.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched - but that was nowhere near what Yixing wanted. He wanted Baekhyun to _scream_ , preferably his name, but nonsensical syllables worked too.

Hiking Baekhyun’s leg a bit further up, Yixing quickly worked his way up to a near punishing pace, making sure to keep a firm grip on Baekhyun’s body to keep him from sliding out from beneath him at every thrust. Yixing was holding back a great deal for his human lover, but you could never be too cautious with things like these. Baekhyun had disputed that many times, but it was something that Yixing stood his ground with. He could bend rules in various ways for most other things, but not _this._ No matter how much Baekhyun pouted at him, begging to get a taste of an unhinged Yixing, this was not something Yixing would give up, not now, not with Baekhyun as fragile as he actually was to Yixing. Even sex involving two humans could cause injuries, the risk so much greater when the sex instead involved a human and a vampire.

But Yixing had learned, how much power he could put into his movements, how much less he could put into them if he just aimed right. It was not quite about the size, and not quite about the strength, mostly it was just about knowing what to do - and do it.

And so, Yixing knew how to tilt his hips and Baekhyun’s, to hit just right with just the right amount of force, to have Baekhyun clutch at him in desperation, back arching more and more as he became louder and louder, managing less and less words.

Then, Yixing made Baekhyun scream.

Knowing that they were nearing the end, Yixing also knew that this was the time. The real reason for today, for all of the planning and actions that had led up to tonight, _everything._ For this very moment. It was not quite now or never, but it was now or having to wait for longer, and they were both done with waiting.

The barest flash of hesitation surged through Yixing as he bit into his own wrist, but he ignored it. They were too far gone now to worry about the very real danger to Baekhyun.

“Drink,” Yixing ordered as he held his wrist up to Baekhyun’s lips, barely able to recognize his own voice, so dark and almost primal in the way he growled.

Urgently, almost desperately, Baekhyun grabbed his arm and clung to it as he sealed his mouth over the wound, and Yixing only made sure that Baekhyun had a good enough grip before he nosed at Baekhyun’s throat, inhaled that still so intoxicating scent - no matter how many tastes he got he would _never_ tire of it - and then _bit down._

Sweet, sweet blood filled his mouth, so warm as it slid down his throat, seemingly invading every single dead cell in him and making him feel so _alive._ Yixing did not remember what strawberries or dark chocolate tasted like, but for some reason those were the things coming to his mind when he tried to describe the flavour of Baekhyun. It was intoxicating, heady in the best of ways, and Yixing was not sure if the sound he made was a moan or a growl.

Maybe it was both.

Almost immediately after, Baekhyun echoed the sound, though his was followed by a choked-up whimper as Yixing felt all of his muscles starting to seize up. Using his free hand, Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s thigh to move him into a slightly better position - grip _just_ on this side of not breaking anything, but for sure leaving marks behind - and it only took two more well-aimed thrusts for Baekhyun to fall apart beneath Yixing, teeth digging into the skin around the wound in Yixing’s wrist, sounds mostly muted by his mouthful.

The knowledge of having made Baekhyun feel so good and the flooding of oxytocin and dopamine in Baekhyun’s bloodstream was what triggered Yixing’s own orgasm, having him grind into Baekhyun as his mind exploded into a thousand bloodred stars, a snarl making its way out his throat.

Pulling away from Baekhyun’s neck with one last lick and tugging his own arm out of Baekhyun’s hand, Yixing then replaced it with his own mouth, slotting it against Baekhyun’s. And he knew that he was the slightest bit blood-crazed, having drunk much more during this session than he had in maybe centuries, could feel the wildness tugging at him - but Baekhyun gave it back just as good, nails digging into damage-resistant skin and fingers tangled into hair.

It was not long before all traces of blood had been kissed away from their lips and tongues, and it was not until then that they began to calm down, grips loosening up, movements slowing down. And when they finally pulled apart fully, Yixing almost felt as breathless as Baekhyun actually was.

They just stared at each other for long seconds, maybe minutes, taking everything in as Yixing watched the tiny pinpricks of light slowly reappear in the black holes of his little pup’s eyes, before Baekhyun spoke up.

“That was… _Different_ ,” he mumbled, and Yixing could not help but give a little chuckle.

“Special occasion, I’ve never let you drink my blood before for a reason,” Yixing answered, pulling back and out, Baekhyun hissing and scrunching his nose up at the movement. “Did I hurt you?”

Baekhyun immediately shook his head, though, groaning through stretching his legs out. “Just a bit sore and cramped, nothing out of the ordinary…”

“Good thing that’s not going to be a problem for much longer, then,” Yixing said, propping himself up on his elbow next to Baekhyun.

“Bless,” Baekhyun said with a chuckle. “What about your blood, though?”

“My blood is a more potent venom-carrier, and it can also simulate a sort of blood-craze,” Yixing explained, running two fingers up and down Baekhyun’s chest, watching the goosebumps appearing. “I’ve witnessed people go mad and ravage through whatever or whoever close to them, only to suddenly literally drop dead. So I promised myself to only allow someone to drink my blood when I was sure I wanted to turn them.”

“How interesting…,” Baekhyun mumbled, just the barest of slurs to his words but so very telling of how he was quickly descending, having Yixing smile.

His little pup was obviously tired.

“Get some rest,” Yixing murmured, gently brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair to get it out of his face. “It’ll be the last time you’ll ever sleep like a human again, so you should take advantage of it. I’ll clean you up as you do.”

Eyelids already fluttering, barely able to stay open, Baekhyun hummed out a raspy sound as he smiled softly and turned his head towards Yixing. It did not take long before his breathing had slowed down, limbs softly twitching as he fully relaxed, too drained to give more than a few soft puppy whimpers as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Yixing was for sure going to miss them.

Staying by Baekhyun’s side for a few more minutes, just watching over him, Yixing then forced himself to move. He could play creepy vampire later - he had said that he would clean Baekhyun up, and that was what he was going to do.

Heading to the bathroom, Yixing grabbed a towel and wet it before he headed back to the bed where Baekhyun lay. He had not moved an inch, but considering how intense their sex had been, Yixing was not surprised. It was probably better this way anyway. Maybe Baekhyun would be able to sleep through the beginnings of his transition, at least get past some of the initial pain.

Yixing just wanted Baekhyun to suffer as little as possible.

Crawling onto the bed, Yixing slowly began to wipe Baekhyun down, trying to be gentle yet meticulous as he slid the towel across warm skin, turning even more careful around the lovely red marks he had left behind.

Baekhyun riddled with his bitemarks was probably one of prettiest things Yixing had ever seen.

Even before Yixing had managed to finish, Baekhyun began to drift towards him, trying to cling. The soft smile on Yixing’s lips was entirely involuntary, but not unwelcome. Throwing the towel to the floor - he would have the time to pick it up later - Yixing slid down into a more comfortable position before he guided Baekhyun into his embrace. A pleased little sigh sent a rush of air across Yixing’s naked chest, and he knew he would had shivered as goosebumps spread across his skin if he had been human.

But he was not, so Yixing just pulled Baekhyun even closer, slowly trailing a hand up and down Baekhyun’s back as the other nuzzled against his skin. Closing his eyes, Yixing basked in Baekhyun’s warmth for the very last time, making sure to memorize it. His temperature was starting to rise, Baekhyun’s body futilely trying to fight the venom, and Yixing hoped that his own cooler temperature - even if his skin was still infused with heat from Baekhyun and sex, it was still cooler than Baekhyun’s - could help keep Baekhyun a bit more comfortable for a bit longer.

Just a little bit longer…

As Baekhyun’s breathing turned heavier yet more shallow, Yixing knew what was coming. And sure enough, it did not take long before Baekhyun came awake, softly panting and repeatedly swallowing, brow starting to pearl with sweat.

“So this is how it begins?” Baekhyun whispered, voice hoarse and a bit cracked, wincing a little. “How much worse is it going to get?”

“Unbearable,” Yixing slowly answered, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek. “I’m sorry. But I’ll be here, by your side, through it all.”

“I know you will,” Baekhyun softly sighed, before offering Yixing a sweet, tired smile. “I guess I’ll see you on the other side?”

Nodding, Yixing leaned down to press a kiss against Baekhyun’s lips - pulling back half a second before Baekhyun’s head snapped back, spine arching off the bed at the first wave of vicious pain tearing through him.

And so, it began.

×

Yixing knew what the transformation entailed, what it required and what it did. But even with that knowledge, it did not make the _watching_ and the _waiting_ any easier.

The first phase was pure torture for Yixing - but Yixing’s pain had nothing on _Baekhyun’s._ Baekhyun was the one feeling actual physical pain as the venom carried by Yixing’s blood attacked his every single cell, infecting and changing as it spread throughout Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun was the one locked in violent seizures for hours on end, muscles drawn so tight he was not even able to scream the pain out, only muffled and choked whimpers making their way out past his lips.

While all Yixing could do was sit by Baekhyun’s side, holding him close in a bid to help when the convulsions became too intense, letting his lover know that he was still there, that it would all be over soon, and then they would be able to be together forever.

Nowhere near soon enough, the seizures began to lessen, the time in between them dragging out until they one day completely disappeared. They had entered the phase that Yixing had feared the most - the phase where Baekhyun’s heart would stop beating. It was also the phase in which it was decided if Baekhyun would return as a creature of the night, or if he would never awaken again. It could go either way, nothing was certain about the process of turning, nobody knew how to make it foolproof. There were some claims that higher levels of venom coincided with a higher chance of success, so all Yixing could do was hope that he had given Baekhyun enough, and pray that a higher deity would pity him and allow Baekhyun to stay.

It was a beautiful night, with the full moon standing high in the sky and surrounded by tiny pinpricks of stars invisible to human eyes, when Baekhyun’s heart gave one brave last shuddery beat before stilling. Even with all of the noises of a sleepless city surrounding them, the silence was overwhelming, ringing in Yixing’s ears.

The next few days were intolerably tense as Yixing waited for a sign, anything, to let him know if Baekhyun had survived or not. But in the end it came, in the form of twitching fingers, and Yixing was finally able to breathe properly again.

As they entered the last phase of the transformation, Baekhyun slowly began to move around more, starting with twitching limbs before moving all the way up to rolling over onto this or that side, pulling the cover closer, muttering nonsense, and so on. On several occasions did Yixing catch fluttering eyelids, but it took some time before Baekhyun finally reached consciousness again.

Just as he had been for the last few weeks, Yixing was beside Baekhyun as the last phase was completed. Impatient, longing to be able to hold Baekhyun close and be held in return once more, Yixing had tried to distract himself by reading through the various books filling his little private library. He only made it about a third through before Baekhyun decided to return to him.

Movements caught his eye, and turning, Yixing silently watched as a hand emerged from the blankets to push them down, revealing messy hair and the top half of a pale face. Similar movements had been made before, but this time there was something different about it, Yixing instinctively knowing that _this was it._

“Finally awake?” Yixing hummed as he crawled across the bed, leaving the book where he had been sitting.

Eyelids began to flutter, drowsily opening - and then Yixing was pinned with a deep red stare.

Slowly, Yixing reached out to push the blankets the remaining way down to expose the entire face, gaze flickering down to take in the sight of pointy canines barely visible between slightly parted lips.

“How are you feeling, hungry?” Yixing murmured, watching a shudder run through the parts visible to him, eyes momentarily closing. And when they opened again, they shined brighter than before, having Yixing’s lips tug into a dark smile. “How about we get you fed then, Baekhyunnie?”

Licking his lips, Baekhyun languidly moved out from beneath the blankets and upright, lazily stretching his body like a content cat as he reached towards Yixing and climbed into his lap.

The warmth of his body was gone, but that could easily be made up for in other ways.

Wrapping one arm around Baekhyun’s back to hold him close, Yixing placed his other hand against Baekhyun’s cheek, the other leaning into the touch.

“I’m going to miss your eyes, but the red is oddly fitting for you,” Yixing whispered, thumb brushing across the skin just below Baekhyun’s eye.

Baekhyun smiled at that, but there was a certain predatory edge to it. He was the same, yet different.

Leaning forwards, Baekhyun broke away from Yixing’s touch to instead nuzzle against the crook of Yixing’s neck. Moving his hand, Yixing tangled it into Baekhyun’s hair, gently massaging the back of his head.

“Hungry…,” Baekhyun whispered against Yixing’s skin, husky voice nothing more than a ruined rasp. The word was immediately followed by teeth scraping across Yixing’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Hungry for what?” Yixing asked, voice dipping lower in response to Baekhyun.

“Hm, _everything…_ ,” Baekhyun responded in something that was almost a purr.

And then, Yixing allowed himself to be pushed down against the mattress and completely devoured, feeding a voracious Baekhyun everything that he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more... Dom/sub-y, more in vibe with the song, but about halfway through it just didn't feel right so I changed it, hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
